Way of the Heavenly Sword
1st Sword Form: '(Ch.112) Skill Name: First Sword Form: Converging Paths Skill Creator: Izroth Skill Level: 2/4 (Ch.140) Skill Rank: B Requirements: Sword Equipped Passive: After successfully striking a target with a sword, the user's next sword attack can be used instantaneously. The sword attack executed using this sword form has a 100% critical hit chance. This effect can only occur once every 1 minute. Special Note: This skill can also be leveled up through repeated usage and proper execution. Cooldown: 1 minute '''2nd Sword Form: '(Ch.127) Skill Name: Second Sword Form: Returning Wave Skill Creator: Izroth Skill Level: 2/4 (Ch.150) Skill Rank: B Requirements: Sword Equipped Passive: After you successfully evade an attack, your next sword strike gains the temporary ability <> and <>. Sword Counter(Active): Immediately launches an instant counter attack with the user's sword at the opponent dealing 180% of the user's attack as damage and ignoring all the opponent's physical defenses. Sword Return(Active): Counter the next attack or skill used against you with your sword and redirect it towards a target of your choice. This skill cannot return attacks that are too far above the user's total attack damage. The cooldown on this skill is doubled if this skill is used. Special Note: This skill can also be leveled up through repeated usage and proper execution. Cooldown: 2 minutes 30 seconds '''3rd Sword Form: (Ch. 237) Skill Name: Third Sword Form: Collapsing Thunder Skill Creator: Izroth Skill Level: 1/4 Skill Rank: A Requirements: Sword Equipped Passive: +10% Attack Speed Active: Empowers the user's next basic sword attack against an enemy target, dealing 280% of the user's attack as physical damage. The user has their attack speed increased by 100% during the execution of this skill. If the user possesses a sword with the lightning attribute attached to it, the damage of this attack is converted into lightning damage and the attack speed boost is increased by an additional 100%. The skill has a 25% chance to <> its target for 2 seconds. Special Note: This skill can also be leveled up through repeated usage and proper execution. Cooldown: 4 minutes 30 seconds 4th Sword Form: '''(Ch. 356) Skill Name: Fourth Sword Form: Dipping Valley Skill Creator: Izroth Skill Level: 2/4 Skill Rank: B Requirements: Sword Equipped Passive: +6% Armor Piercing Active: The user creates a fissure that travels 10 meters out from the position of their sword. Any enemies caught within this fissure take 125% of the user's attack as physical damage. Enemies affected by the fissure have their movement speed reduced by 65% for 3 seconds. If any enemies remain within 10 meters of the fissure after 3 seconds, they will take an additional 250% of the user's attack as physical damage that ignores 100% of all defenses. Special Note: This skill can also be leveled up through repeated usage and proper execution. Cooldown: 1 minute 45 seconds '''5th Sword Form: (Ch. 364) Skill Name: Fifth Sword Form: Receding Tides Skill Creator: Izroth Skill Level: 1/4 Skill Rank: B Requirements: Sword Equipped Passive: Executing attacks with a sword provides the user with a 2.5% chance to freely use the Fifth Sword Form: Receding Tides, ignoring its cooldown time. If the skill is already on cooldown, the remaining cooldown time on the skill is not affected and ramains unchanged. The user has 5 seconds to resolve this effect before it automaticallt ends. The chance of this occurring is doubled to 5% while the active to this skill is on cooldown. Using Fifth Sword Form: Receding Tides throught this effect does not cause the skill to go on cooldown. Active: The user releases a wave of sword intent in the direction of their sword swing that travels outward 5 meters from the tip of the user's sword dealing 120% of their attack as physical damage. When the wave of sword intent reaches the maximum distance of 5 meters, it recedes and travels back towards the direction it came from dealing 156% of the user's attack as physical damage to enemies in its path. Special Note: This skill can also be leveled up through repeated usage and proper execution. Cooldown: 4minutes 25 seconds